Dominant dominé ou dominé dominant
by Darkmousy7
Summary: Un soleil de plomb, un esprit torturé, Saga ne sait plus trop que faire surtout quand Kanon le taquine. Qui des deux prendra le dessus sur l'autre enfin qui des trois car Alrès n'est jamais très loin.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà un petit oneshot qui est né à la suite d'un délire entre amies. Peut être il y aura une suite, je ne sais pas encore. Faites moi part de vos impressions et bonne lecture!

Aujourd'hui, au sanctuaire, le soleil frappe fort mais cela ne dérange pas les chevaliers d'or lors de leur entrainement dans l'arène. Nous y retrouvons Milo, Deathmask, Saga, Aphrodite, Aldébaran et Shura. Les autres sont surement quelque part au frais. Il était près de 14h, Saga commençait à avoir la tête qui tourne bien qu'il soit normalement habitué à cette chaleur. Assis sur un rocher, il regarda ses camarades se battre malgré la chaleur accablante. Il se demandait comment ils pouvaient encore bouger autant sans en souffrir. Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt Deathmask se retrouva mis au tapis par Milo. Finalement eux aussi ressentaient les effets de la chaleur. Aphrodite regarda d'un air amusé voir langoureux Deathmask. Aldébran vint à leur rencontre leur proposant de faire une petite ce que bien sur les deux mâles au sang chaud refusèrent. Saga, lui en avait assez et décida de rentrer chez lui au frais. Au moins dans sa maison il ne souffrirait plus mais il aurait droit aux sarcasmes de sa moitié, son jeune frère jumeau Kanon. Il n'en avait pas très envie mais cela lui était plus supportable que cette fournaise. Shura vint le sortir de ses pensées et lui demanda un petit combat.

- Non, je décline cette chaleur m'est trop insupportable.

- Eh bien ça sera pour une prochaine fois, sois en forme la prochaine fois !

Saga le défia du regard Shura qui était tout de même son cadet. Il est peut-être plus âgé mais n'était pas un vieux croulant non plus. Saga n'était pas fier de quitter l'arène si tôt mais aujourd'hui il n'avait pas la forme. Ceci dit Saga fit signe de la main un au revoir à Shura et alla direction la maison des gémeaux. Sa maison ou plutôt la leur car à peine arrivé dans la pièce principale que Kanon en short et torse nu, le taquinait déjà.

- Alors on ne tient pas la chaleur ?

- Tais-toi, ce n'est pas mon jour c'est tout !

- Hmm, c'est ce que disent les faibles.

Saga n'eut le temps de répondre que ses lèvres étaient scellées par celle de son frère. Un baiser rapide mais qui montrait bien toute la fougue de Kanon. Saga se libéra de l'emprise en en jetant un regard noir vers ce dernier.

-Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas m'embrasser par surprise ?!

- Quel rabat joie tu fais ! Si tu n'aimais pas ça tu ne te laisserais pas faire prendre délibérément.

- De quoi ?!

Une fois de plus Saga ne put dire davantage. Kanon l'embrassait, cette fois plus longtemps. Il laissa ses mains se balader sur le corps meurtri par le soleil de son frère impuissant. Un seul baiser et quelques caresses suffisaient à exciter Saga. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas résister à Kanon. Seul lui pouvait le rendre dingue. Dans les bras de son frère, il se perdait. Kanon comprit que son frère avait succomber. Il amena sa main vers l'entrejambe de ce dernier.

- Eh bien à peine commencer et tu es déjà tout dur.

- Tais-toi !

- Viens !

Kanon tira Saga vers la salle de bain. Le chevalier des gémeaux atterri par terre son jeune frère au-dessus de lui. A peine avait-il le temps de lever les yeux qu'il reçut une douche froide.

- Pardon ça devait être trop froid pour toi. Et n'essaies pas de te relever tu es très bien placé ainsi.

Kanon enleva ses vêtements qu'il jeta dans un coin de la salle de bain. Effectivement Saga était bien mi et il comprit ce qu'il devait faire. Avec sa main, il commença à masturber son frère. Celle-ci fit des va et vient de plus en plus rapide. Quant à son autre main, elle alla dans le pantalon de Saga où sa verge était bien dure et était à l'étroit dans ce pantalon devenu trop serré. Pendant ce temps Kanon caressait les cheveux de son frère. Les gémissements ne tardèrent pas à venir bien qu'encore couvert par le bruit de la douche. Ensuite Saga mit le pénis de son frère en bouche. Sa langue caressant le gland. Le plaisir augmentait et les gémissements étaient de plus en plus forts. Kanon était sur le point de venir mais Saga s'était arrête net. Ce dernier tentait d'enlever ses vêtements qui lui collaient à la peau. Kanon l'y aida car il avait quelques difficultés à les enlever. Bien mal lui en a pris. Dès le dernier habit enlevé, Kanon se retrouva sous Saga. Son frère l'avait pris par surprise et l'avait fait coucher sur le sol. Ce qui évidemment lui plaisait moins car il perdait sa position de dominant.

- Eh, mais c'était à mon tour cette fois, sale tricheur !

- Tu n'as qu'à en prendre à toi-même. Tu n'avais pas qu'à baisser ta garde.

Saga se pencha et commença à lécher le lobe de l'oreille de Kanon. Ce dernier n'y résista pas fort bien longtemps. L'ainé descendit plus bas, le long du coup, sa langue parcourant la moindre parcelle de peau. Kanon posa ses mains sur le dos de son frère, lui prodiguant ainsi des caresses et de même l'invitant à continuer. L'eau chaude n'enlevait rien au plaisir éprouvé par les jumeaux, elle l'amplifiait. Saga continuait sa descente en épargnant aucune zone, ses mains parcouraient le bas du dos tandis qu'il léchait un par un les tétons durs de son cadet. Plus bas encore, Saga caressa les fesses pour ensuite laisser se balader ses doigts vers l'intimité de Kanon. Ce dernier ne sachant plus parler ne pouvait que gémir de plaisir. Ses mains dans les cheveux de son jumeau était sa façon de dire qu'il appréciait ce moment. Saga prit un préservatif d'une autre dimension et l'enfila. Il s'immisça en lui doucement laissant le plaisir monter en puissance. Les gémissements de Kanon étaient bien plus forts que le bruit de la douche maintenant, on pouvait même les entendre dans tout le temple. L'ainé accéléra le mouvement, les coups de reins se firent aussi plus puissants. Kanon cru qu'il allait se faire déchirer pourtant il en redemandait, ses reins parlaient pour lui. Il préférait son frère à ses ex-amants bien qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Un peu plus tard, il jouissait son sperme se répandant sur son ventre. Saga le suivit peu après. Il retira le préservatif et alla à embrasser ce visage qui ne cachait pas un certain plaisir. Leur langues parlèrent pour eux. De tendres caresses suivirent comme pour faire durer encore un peu ce plaisir malsain mais plaisir quand même. Les jumeaux se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre à se contempler, leurs yeux bleus scrutant ceux d'en face. Mais Kanon n'en avait pas assez apparemment.

- On vient ensemble ?

- Encore ce jeu d'enfant ?!

- Aller, je sais que tu aimes ça Saga ! Qui viendras en premier et sera le perdant ?

Chacun prit la verge de l'autre et commença à le masturber. De nouveaux gémissements joignirent le bruit de l'eau. Cependant dans le feu de l'action, ils n'avaient pas remarqué que quelqu'un était rentré dans leur temple. C'était Milo, ce dernier devant parler à Saga, l'avait appelé plusieurs fois sans obtenir de réponse. Alors il est allé vers la salle de bains il avait déjà vu Saga nu aux thermes donc il pouvait bien entrer dans la salle de bains. Milo les surprit en pleine action. Saga devint rouge tomate tandis que Kanon ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Alors tu prends ton pied ?

- Oh oui c'est bon !

- Alors rejoins-nous !

- Kanon !

- Désolé mais je n'étais venu que pour parler à Saga et puis Camus m'attend.

- Tant pis pour toi !

Milo s'en alla laissant les jumeaux continuer leur petit jeu. Quoi que Saga n'était plus le même du coup, sa chevelure avait tourné au gris. Kanon comprit que son frère était remplacé par Arlès, son double maléfique, à son grand dam.

- Alors comme ça, je ne te suffit pas, il te faut encore un autre. Je vais te faire passer l'envie d'aller voir chez tes camarades !

Kanon se releva rapidement, prit ses vêtements et alla se cacher quelque part ou Arlès ne pourrait le trouver du moins il l'espère. Arlès se retrouva seul sous la douche comme toujours. Un jour il se fera Kanon mais ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le second chapitre de dominant dominé ou dominé dominant. Je ne pensais pas en faire une suite mais Saga et Kanont été plus fort Merci à celles qui m'ont laissés des reviews ça me fait très plaisir. Je souhaite une bonne lecture avec ce second chapitre.

ps: désolée pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes ou autres

A bientôt pour la suite d'une autre histoire ou celle-ci ^.-

* * *

Chapitre II

Kanon avait pris son short uniquement et il n'avait pas fait attention à la direction qu'il avait prise. Il allait direction la maison du bélier. A peine hors du temple des gémeaux qu'il enfila son short et se retrouva nez à nez avec Aphrodite qui n'avait rien manqué du spectacle.

- Je ne savais pas que le jeune frère du chevalier des gémeaux était aussi bien bâti surtout au niveau du bas ventre.

Kanon par pudeur cacha son entre jambe et ses joues tournèrent au rouge écarlate. Décidemment, il n'aimait pas Aphrodite ! De tous les chevaliers pourquoi il devait être là ?! Franchement là c'était de trop. Kanon reprit ses esprits et répliqua.

- Alors comme ça le poisson a des vues sur moi, désolé de te décevoir mais je ne suis excité que par les vrais mecs pas des tafioles comme toi !

Aphrodite grinça des dents. Autant il aimait autant il pouvait détester Kanon.

- Il serait temps que ton frère t'éduque ! Quoi que je pourrais le faire à sa place, je suis sûr que tu ferais un bon toutou bien docile.

Le chevalier du poisson s'approcha du gémeaux, dans sa bouche une rose rouge. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il prit la rose et la fit glisser sur le torse du grec. Ce dernier commençait à sentir les effets du poison de ces fameuses roses démoniaques. Aphrodite rapprocha ses lèvres de son futur jouet mais bien mal lui en pris car Saga toujours dans sa version démoniaque vint sauver Kanon de justesse. Arlès assena un coup de poing au visage d'Aphrodite qui valsa quelques mètres plus loin. Il prit Kanon dans ses bras et retourna dans son temple en avertissant Aphrodite que s'il recommençait, il serait défiguré à vie.

Kanon tenta de se libérer de l'emprise de son frère mais celui était beaucoup trop fort. A peine arrivé dans le salon qu'il vola sur le divan.

-Eh tu pourrais être un peu plus doux !

Saga se mit sur son frère afin de s'assurer que celui-ci ne prenne pas la fuite une seconde fois.

- Cette fois, tu ne m'échapperas pas !

Un sourire sadique se dessinait sur ses lèvres ce qui ne laissait rien présager de bon pour Kanon. Il ne voulait pas qu'Arlès prenne le dessus car ça signifiait être dominé pour lui. Ok, Saga pouvait le dominer aussi mais avec lui il avait une chance de renverser la situation pas avec ce double maléfique.

Arlès empoigna l'entre jambe de Kanon qui fit une grimace de douleur. Bien malgré lui, Kanon commençait à ressentir une certaine jouissance. Son frère continuait de masser ses bijoux de famille avec une certaine force. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ça mais il ne pouvait rien faire non plus. Après quelques minutes, il s'arrêta. Kanon pouvait enfin un peu respirer. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait. Saga se mit sur le dos et entraina Kanon avec pour que ce dernier soit au-dessus de lui. La tête de ce dernier se retrouva contre le torse de l'ainé.

- Lèche moi ! Fut l'ordre de l'ancien grand Pope

Kanon rechigna mais Arlès le tenait par les cheveux et l'obligea à s'exécuter. Le jeune frère se mit à lécher se torse musclé qu'il connaissait bien car ils avaient le même corps enfin à quelques détails près. Il pinça les tétons de son frère, ils étaient durs témoignant de l'excitation de leur propriétaire. Ce dernier commençait aussi à émettre quelques soupirs. Kanon s'attarda dans le cou et profita de laisser un suçon qui mettra dans l'embarras Saga quand il aura repris ses esprits. Une de ses mains alla se glisser vers l'entre jambe d'Arlès, son membre était dur et gonflé. Elle fit des va et viens qui rendait encore un peu plus excité ce double maléfique qui prenait bien son pied. Kanon pensait qu'il allait s'en sortir avec ce petit numéro mais c'était sans compter l'appétit sexuel et de domination qu'avait Arlès. Ce dernier qui avait toujours sa main dans les cheveux de Kanon pour le faire tenir en place, poussa avec cette dite main, la tête du cadet plus bas vers sa verge. La fellation fut inévitable, Kanon ne s'en étonna pas mais il n'aimait pas quand Arlès éjaculait dans sa bouche. C'était un plaisir dont ce sadique ne pouvait pas se passer. Le pénis de son frère dans la bouche, Kanon usa de sa langue. Celle-ci caressait les points sensibles, il voulait en finir au plus vite. Les gémissements de l'ainé étaient de plus en plus forts. Avec sa main, il caressait les testicules, il voulait vraiment en finir au plus vite. Les minutes furent longues mais la semence finit enfin par sortir. Kanon du l'avaler bien malgré lui. Arlès, quant à lui, reprenait son souffle, un sourire de satisfaction aux lèvres. Le jeune jumeau tenta de se défaire de l'emprise de cette main mais rien y fit, la domination n'était pas encore finie.

-Mets-toi à quatre pattes ! Lui lança Arlès.

Kanon le défia du regard, il ne voulait vraiment pas être le chien de ce mégalomane. Saga était bien mieux. Pour toute réponse à ce regard, il reçut un coup de poing qui le fit valser par terre. Kanon décida de faire ce que son frère lui avait demandé.

- Et enlève-moi ce short aussi.

Kanon s'exécuta et attendit la suite. Suite qui ne se fit pas attendre. Arlès le pénétra avec force ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur. Décidément Saga avait plus d'expérience ou du moins était plus doux même quand il dominait. Il sentait en lui à quel point le mégalomane aimait user de la force. A plusieurs fois il crut qu'il allait se faire déchirer en deux. En même temps son pénis lui faisait mal, il était excité malgré sa position.

-Je vais venir, fini par lâcher Kanon.

Arlès se retira de son frère et le retourna. Face à face, Il contempla Kanon avec un regard de dominateur qui n'avait pas fini de jouer avec son jouet.

-Alors comme ça tu veux venir …

Le dominant posa son doigt sur le gland du dominé.

-On va voir si tu peux toujours comme ça.

Kanon n'en avait pas fini avec la torture malheureusement pour lui. S'il n'éjaculait pas bientôt, il allait devenir dingue. Son frère se colla un peu plus à lui afin que leurs pénis viennent l'un contre l'autre. Le doigt toujours sur le gland, les frottements n'arrangeaient rien. Kanon voudrait tant venir mais il est coincé. Arlès vint l'embrasser, leur langues s'entre mêlèrent pour vite se séparer. Kanon ne devait pas le supplier sinon il risquait de perdre la partie et sa fierté ne le lui pardonnerait pas ce cuisant échec.

-Saga…

Dans son for intérieur, Kanon suppliait que Saga redevienne lui-même.

- Il ne viendra pas !

Arlès avait encore et toujours le dessus au grand dam du cadet. Il n'allait pas céder la place à Saga surtout qu'il était tout proche de dominer enfin Kanon qui par chance ou malchance avait réussi à lui échapper d'une quelconque manière jusqu'à maintenant. Il décida de caresser la verge de sa proie et ce de plus en plus fort afin de le faire céder. Oui il devait céder pour restaurer l'image du dominant qui n'était plus que dominé depuis la réapparition de Kanon. Ce dernier n'en pouvait plus, sa respiration de plus en plus forte témoignait de sa faiblesse.

-Aaahhh !

- aaah.

Kanon ne sut ce qui se passait devant ses yeux, Arlès avait lâché son emprise et de ce fait il pouvait enfin jouir. A peine il rouvrit les yeux qu'il sentit de tendres lèvres se poser sur lui comme pour lui demander pardon. Il comprit que son frère avait repris le dessus sur le mégalomane.

- Pardonne-moi Kanon.

Saga était là, il était triste mais soulagé d'avoir pu tirer son frère des griffes d'Arlès. Il le prit dans ses bras en attendant une réponse de la part de sa moitié qui récupérait de cette séance de torture.

- La prochaine fois, je t'enverrais dans une autre dimension si tu ne te décides pas à venir plus tôt ! Je n'ai rien contre ton double maléfique mais il est nul au lit !

Sur ce les deux frères se mirent à rire. Ils avaient bon, tout simplement. Saga aida Kanon à se relever car après le passage d'Arlès, son derrière lui faisait assez mal.

C'était le soir, l'heure de manger. L'après-midi était si vite passée, Kanon avait espéré passer un meilleur moment mais Arlès était à nouveau venu contrecarrer ses plans. Dans la tête de Saga, Arlés se disait la même chose mais pestait contre Saga.

Demain sera un autre jour, bien que Kanon allait un peu attendre avant de s'attaquer à son frère. Préférant se remettre de cette torture avant qu'Arlès ne reprenne le dessus. Il alla prendre un bain en attendant que son frère fasse la cuisine.

La soirée se passa sans encombre, chacun de son côté. Saga lut un livre et Kanon se reposait dans sa chambre à moins qu'il n'imaginait un plan pour enfin avoir Saga et se débarrasser du même coup d'Arlès.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà enfin le chapitre 3 de ces sacrés gémeaux! Désolée, mon ordi me causant pleins de soucis ces derniers temps, j'ai plus trop l'envie d'écrire et puis de devoir recommencer parce que mon ordi a planté. j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews , ça me motivera et peut être que mon ordi sera plus gentil.

* * *

Dans sa chambre Kanon posé sur son lit, ruminait sa colère et sa frustration. En une seule journée, il a failli se faire prendre par Aphrodite, Arlès l'a sauvé et ce dernier a même failli le dominer pour de bon. C'en était bien de trop pour la fierté de Kanon. Il devait se venger de son frère et aussi d'Aphrodite bien qu'il n'avait pas trop l'envie de le voir sous peine d'être la cible de railleries du poisson mais aussi des autres chevaliers. Car bien sur tout le monde sait qu'Aphrodite aime les ragots et ce qui s'est passé plus tôt dans la journée en était un excellent. Non, il n valait mieux pas prendre le risque à moins d'avoir un bon plan. Tout d'abord Arlès, ce satané mégalomane empêchait Kanon de prendre le dessus sur son frère. Il le voulait tout entier à lui mais cette seconde personnalité contrecarrait ses plans à chaque fois. Il pourrait en parler à Saga mais alors son autre personnalité serait au courant que quelque chose se trame. La surprise devait être totale, et c'est bien là le problème. Comment y arriver ?

Kanon se retourna péniblement sur son lit pour se retrouver en face du mur auquel son lit est accolé. La douleur était toujours là, et cela le faisait encore plus bouillir de rage. Il devait trouver le point faible d'Arlès ou de Saga, l'hypnose ne marchait pas pour une raison inconnue, l'alcool est le pire des moyens car Arlès tient mieux l'alcool que Saga. Avoir un autre chevalier pour l'aider, non trop humiliant et puis il aurait qu'il ne soit pas trop dominant ni trop soumis non plus et à part des dominants ou des dominés, il n'y a rien d'autre dans le sanctuaire. Les femmes étaient interdites et Saga n'aurait pas trop apprécié que son jeune frère déroge encore une fois à la règle. Le gémeau devait trouver une solution bien plus astucieuse, un aphrodisiaque peut être…

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du cadet, l'idée n'est pas mauvaise et il se demandait pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt. Même avec ça Arlès serait à lui ! Seul problème c'est où en trouver et comment le faire prendre à son frère sans qu'il ne remarque quoi que ce soit.

Pendant ce temps Saga qui lisait un livre de philosophie, n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il n'aimait pas ce qui s'est passé avec Kanon et qu'Arlès avait bien failli aller trop loin s'il n'était pas revenu à lui-même in extremis. Il voulait se faire pardonner sans pour autant blesser la fierté de son jeune frère. Il pourrait aller dans sa chambre et discuter avec lui mais de quoi. Il n'en avait aucune idée. La honte se lisait sur son visage et son estomac était douloureux. Saga ne voulait pas en rester là seulement il ne savait pas comment remettre les choses en ordre. Il n'appréciait guère cette idée, mais la nuit porte conseil et alla se coucher. Demain il trouverait peut être un moyen de se faire pardonner, en fait il savait bien ce qu'il devait faire, dompter Arlès pour de bon voire même l'éradiquer. Chose qu'il n'a encore jamais réussi à faire à son grand malheur et de son frère.

Le lendemain matin, il pleuvait sur le sanctuaire, un ciel gris plombant le ciel. La même atmosphère régnait au temple des gémeaux. Saga et Kanon se regardait sans se dire un mot, un silence de plomb qui n'invitait guère les chevaliers des autres maisons à leur parler sauf Aphrodite qui lança un sourire carnassier au cadet qui le défiait du regard. Kanon n'avait pas oublié ce poisson empoisonné, il devait agir vite mais d'abord son frère. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Saga se murait dans son silence alors que c'était lui le coupable dans toute cette histoire. Vraiment ? Non, Kanon y était aussi pour quelque chose car c'est comme ça depuis le début qu'ils se sont retrouvés. Leur relation de dominant –dominé a toujours été un jeu en quelque sorte surtout pour Kanon qui y voyait un moyen de taquiner son frère et de prendre le dessus sur l'autre mégalomane. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu que ça prendrait un tel tournant. Maintenant, les deux frères sont blessés et il fallait réparer les pots cassés. L'aphrodisiaque allait être une solution pour Kanon mais qu'en pensait Saga ? Kanon n'en savait rien et ne préférait rien dire afin de préserver son plan qui n'en était pas vraiment un car il ne savait pas où s'en procurer et encore moins comment le faire ingurgiter sans que son frère ne remarque quoi que ce soit. L'un en face de l'autre chacun dans son canapé, Kanon regardant son frère qui regardait dans une direction opposée. Que faire …

- Saga

Ce dernier se tourna vers son petit frère et ne dit rien mais son visage montrait bien une certaine gêne.

- … A propos… a propos de hier…

Kanon ne savait que dire et puis ce n'était pas à lui de lancer la conversation puisque c'était lui la victime.

- Enfin tu sais de quoi je veux parler…

Un silence de glace régnait dans la pièce. Saga n'osait même pas regarder Kanon en face.

- Pardonne moi Kanon, réussit-il à dire.

Kanon fronça des sourcils, sa frustration revenait à pas de charge, de même sa colère.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire !?

Kanon s'était levé et faisait face à son frère honteux.

-…

- Alors comme ça tu ne veux rien dire. Très bien, alors laisse-moi te dire le fond de ma pensée. J'en ai marre que ton coté psychopathe se la ramène tout le temps ! Depuis le temps tu aurais dû t'en débarrasser, non ?! Ah mais oui, tu aimes être dominé par ce mégalomane, en fait tu aimes le voir me faire souffrir car tu es incapable de le faire toi-même !

Kanon laissait sa colère s'exprimer, toute sa rage contenue depuis un moment sortait enfin de sa bouche. Saga ne pouvait que subir ces mots bien douloureux. Sa poitrine se serrait mais il se disait que son frère n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il aimait bien dominer son frère mais pas le faire souffrir. Il se leva pour faire face à Kanon.

- C'est faux, je n'aime pas qu'Arlès te fasses du mal et tu le sais bien ! Si c'était aussi simple de me débarrasser de lui, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps ! Et n'oublie pas que c'est à cause de toi que j'ai cette double personnalité.

- A cause de moi ?! Je n'ai fait que réveiller une partie de toi et si j'avais su que ça tournerait ainsi, je l'aurais dressé avant de me mettre avec toi. Ne me mets pas tout sur mon dos, tu as aussi ta part de responsabilité ! Tant qu'Arlès sera là, ne compte plus sur moi pour égayer tes soirées !

Sur ce Kanon s'en alla, il devait prendre l'air, trop c'était trop. Saga avait en vain essayé de le retenir, la colère l'avait emporté. Le dragon des mers s'en alla direction les bois aux abords du sanctuaire en espérant pouvoir se calmer un peu. Tandis que Saga resta dans le temple, meurtri par les mots de son frère, personne qui compte le plus au monde pour lui.

La pluie ne semblait pas vouloir cesser même elle s'intensifiait. On ne voyait plus rien à quelques mètres seul les éclairs pouvaient encore éclairer le chemin de Kanon. Un chemin hasardeux où les pierres sont légions, les racines dangereuses des arbres et les pentes glissantes. Un moindre faux pas et il pourrait être blessé. Cependant cette situation correspondait bien à l'état d'esprit de Kanon. Certes, il avait souffert de leur dernière étreinte mais il n'en était pas moins fautif également. Ses derniers mots avaient blessés son frère, il le savait que trop bien. Malgré leurs différences, ils ont la même sensibilité bien que Kanon n'aimait pas montrer ses sentiments. Sur son visage, des larmes se mêlaient à la pluie qui s'abattait. Le fier dragon des mers pleurait, ses larmes parlaient pour lui mais il n'avait personne pour les voir, il était désespérément seul. Depuis qu'il était parti, il n'avait cessé de courir, courir encore et encore mais pour aller où, que cherchait-il. La réponse à sa douleur ne se trouvait pas dans un bois, ni sous une pluie battante d'un orage mais auprès de celui qui partageait son sang, son frère. Kanon s'arrêta au bord d'une rivière en crue, son torrent pareil au flux d'émotions qui traversaient son corps au même instant. Que faisait son frère en ce moment… voilà la question qui le taraudait en cet instant précis.

Saga resté au temple, blessé par les propos de son frère, debout à l'entrée, regardait la pluie tomber. En fait son regard était vide, il ne voyait rien tant sa pensée était noyée par le chagrin et les remords. Qu'aurait pu-t-il faire, qu'aurait-il dû dire pour éviter cette situation dans laquelle il se trouve maintenant. Rien ne venait à son esprit, tout ce qu'il voulait ou plutôt espérait c'était de voir son frère revenir. Il l'aurait étreint comme jamais et lui aurait offert toute sa tendresse bien plus que Saga lui-même ne pouvait imaginer. La douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine ne partait pas, elle semblait même plus forte à chaque seconde qui passait.

Pourtant derrière cette tristesse se cachait une ombre, Arlès. Ce dernier n'aimait guère ces histoires sentimentales, si seulement il pouvait prendre le dessus ainsi il pourrait tenter de supprimer Saga. La faiblesse de ce dernier étant la gentillesse, en abuser était bien trop facile pour cet esprit maléfique. Pourtant, il n'y arrivait pas et cela le mettait hors de lui. Alrès avait beau interpeller son double, il ne réagissait pas comme si leur esprit n'était plus connecté entre eux. Que c'était-il passé ? Le mégalomane ne supportait pas le fait qu'il ne puisse plus prendre le contrôle du corps. Il hurlait de rage mais rien n'y fit, il était isolé et ce par une force, un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'il n'a jamais voulu connaître en fait. L'amour de Saga pour son frère avait pris le dessus. Une pensée intolérable pour ce dictateur qui n'acceptait pas la défaite. Après s'être égosillé jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix, Arlès dût se rendre à l'évidence, Saga était hors de portée. Il devait attendre une nouvelle opportunité, un instant de faiblesse afin de revenir et de reconquérir ce qu'il considérait comme sien c.à.d. le corps de Saga mais aussi Kanon. Ce dernier était précieux pour lui non parce qu'il l'aimait mais parce qu'il avait une force incroyable. Une telle force qu'Arlès jubilait rien qu'à l'idée de la dominer, de la faire sienne et de la souiller. Hélas pour lui ce doux rêve devait encore attendre. Ruminant sa rage, il dut rester en arrière pour cette fois. Il se promit intérieurement de voler Kanon à Saga dès que l'occasion se présenterait.

Depuis combien de temps était-il là à regarder cette rivière. Le jeune homme ne savait pas. Son corps trempé, il tremblait de froid. La température avait chuté drastiquement depuis l'orage. Un peu de chaleur, de réconfort voilà ce qu'il désirait seulement ce n'est pas en pleine forêt qu'il le trouverait. Retourner auprès de son frère qui devait surement l'attendre, voilà ce qu'il devait faire. Même en sachant cela, son corps ne voulait pas bouger. Quelque part au fond de lui, tout n'était pas encore clair. Quelque chose taraudait encore son esprit. Une incertitude qui le rongeait depuis fort longtemps : Pourquoi était-il avec son frère ? Pour le sexe, un peu mais pas la raison principale car de beaux mâles, il y en avait dans le sanctuaire et même aux enfers. Parce qu'ils partageaient le même sang, fort peu probable. Peut-être parce que Saga le voyait tel qu'il était vraiment, qu'il n'avait pas à se cacher, ce n'était pas faux mais Kanon ne s'était-il pas montré vrai envers d'anciens amants. Si, en partie ce qui veut dire pas tout à fait. Ce n'est qu'avec Saga qu'il pouvait être lui-même sans avoir peur d'être jugé. Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait ça non plus. Kanon ne pouvait s'expliquer, chaque fois qu'il était en compagnie de son frère il pouvait tant bien le haïr que le vénérer. Plus jeune, Kanon était bien plus rebelle et méchant. Il n'avait rien pour lui car son frère considéré comme un ange avait tout. Il voulait que ça change et montrer au monde que son frère jumeau jouait la comédie et était tout aussi maléfique que lui. Au final, il le regrettait car Arlès était bien trop dictateur et mégalomane en plus d'être un sacré exhibitionniste. Que ce serait-il passé s'il avait laissé son frère tranquille ? Maintenant il était bien trop tard pour revenir en arrière. De plus ça ne résoudrait pas le problème maintenant quoi que… Oui il aimait son frère et bien plus qu'il ne le voulait faire croire. Voilà sa certitude.

Kanon se mit en marche, direction sa maison, leur maison où son frère l'attendait surement. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait lui dire, il valait peut être même mieux ne rien dire et laisser parler son corps pour lui. Il voulait prendre son frère et lui montrer que malgré toutes ces blessures, il l'aimait. L'eau dégoulinait de partout son corps, s'il ne tombait pas malade après cette douche glacée, ce serait un miracle. Le chemin fut long et ardu. Kanon se demandait comment il avait pu descendre aussi rapidement un tel chemin escarpé. Enfin il arriva à la première maison, le gardien du bélier regarda avec étonnement Kanon. Mü ne dit rien, il laissa le jeune frère continuer sa route. Au second temple, Aldébaran tout aussi surpris, voulut chercher une serviette pour au moins un peu le sécher mais Kanon refusa prétextant qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre et qu'il ne voulait pas abuser de sa gentillesse. Arrivé à la troisième maison, il vit son frère qui était à l'entrée du temple. Cependant il ne réagissait pas comme s'il était ailleurs ce qui frustra Kanon qui s'attendait à une réaction de son frère. Le cadet continua son chemin, la déception pouvant se lire aisément sur son visage. Il se retourna quand même et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Saga pleurer. Kanon s'arrêta net, ne sachant plus quoi faire. C'est Saga qui fit le premier, petit à petit il s'approcha de son frère. Face à face, yeux dans les yeux, les jumeaux n'avaient pas besoin de parole, ils savaient trop bien ce que chacun d'eux voulait vraiment. Kanon prit son frère dans ses bras et le serra fort, celui-ci répondit en mettant ses mains dans les cheveux de son cadet. La chaleur du corps de Saga détendit celui de Kanon, il était plus calme. Saga fit un pas en arrière afin de mieux contempler son double, il lui caressa le visage, ses doigts soulignant chaque trait. Kanon se laissa faire, cette douceur était tout ce qu'il demandait. Rien que pour cette fois, il voulait bien s'abandonner à son frère. Ce dernier l'avait bien compris. Il l'amena dans sa chambre, le fit coucher sur le lit et le couvrit de caresses. Le dragon des mers sentit son cœur battre plus vite, la chaleur envahir son corps et surtout une envie irrésistible de sentir son frère en lui. Saga semblait penser la même à une chose près que ce soit Kanon qui le prenne. Il enleva ses habits et invita son frère à faire de même bien que ce fut un peu plus compliqué pour lui car ses vêtements détrempés lui collaient à la peau. Après une rude bataille, les deux gémeaux étaient nus. L'excitation se faisait de plus en plus oppressante, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

- Saga prend moi.

Kanon avait pris la parole en premier ce qui surpris quelque peu Saga. Il accepta et continua là où il s'était arrêté. Le cou, un endroit fort sensible chez Kanon, le simple contact des lèvres sur sa peau lui faisait tourner la tête. Peu de gens avec qui il avait couché auparavant le savent. Ensuite, le torse lécher par une langue avide de découvrir ou de redécouvrir la saveur d'un corps trempé par la pluie. Les mains de Saga se faufilaient partout où elles pouvaient, que ce soit dans le dos, le long des jambes et même aller titiller l'entre jambe. Le membre de Saga était déjà bien dur, à la limite il lui faisait mal. Sa respiration était aussi saccadée, ce qui également était le cas du dragon des mers.

-Kanon, laisse-moi entrer en toi.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de ce dernier.

- Allez viens, je t'attends.

Saga ne perdit pas de temps et pénétra son frère qui laissa échapper un râle de plaisir intense. Cette fois-ci il était bien plus intense, tout son corps le ressentait. Malgré cela Kanon n'était pas encore tout à fait satisfait. Il demanda à son frère d'aller encore plus fort. Saga augmenta la cadence, ses coups de reins se firent plus puissants et rapides. Les cris de plaisirs couvraient la pluie battante qui n'avait pas encore cessé de tomber.

-Kanon !

Saga arrivait bientôt à sa limite, il respirait la bouche ouverte. Le plaisir était si intense que les jumeaux n'arrivaient plus à penser. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était qu'il n'était qu'à eux deux seuls, Arlès ne viendrait pas les déranger. Quelques instants plus tard, Saga éjacula à l'intérieur de son frère. Kanon faillit venir lui aussi quand il sentit la semence se propager en lui. L'ainé se retira, il tentait péniblement de reprendre son souffle.

-… Kanon… prend moi… !

Kanon ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps. Saga s'étant déjà mis en position, présentant son postérieur à son frère. Au tour du cadet de faire l'amour à l'ainé. Kanon posa ses mains sur la taille de son frère et le pénétra. Le rythme de Kanon était tout aussi rapide que son frère mais plus puissant d'une certaine manière. Les cris de Saga ne faisaient qu'encourager le général à continuer sur cette lancée. Ce dernier posa sa main sur le sexe de son frère afin de faire monter encore un peu plus la température. Saga réagit directement. Des cris encore plus intenses retentirent dans toute la chambre. Dehors la pluie avait cessé de tomber, le ciel était encore gris mais par endroit il se morcelait. Alors vint un rayon de soleil qui illumina la chambre où les gémeaux prenaient du plaisir et en même temps se réconciliaient. Kanon vint à son tour, sa semence se répandant en son frère.

Kanon et Saga se couchèrent, leur respiration toujours saccadées. L'un contre l'autre, ils se caressaient, se regardaient. Aucun des deux n'avait pris le dessus cette fois et c'était bien mieux ainsi. Les mains de Kanon dans la chevelure de Saga et la tête de celui-ci sur le torse de son frère. Maintenant le soleil inondait la pièce de sa douce lumière, l'orage était passé tout comme leur dispute. Les gémeaux s'étaient retrouvés.

- je t'aime…


	4. Chapter 4

A cette dernière phrase, les jumeaux s'endormirent, leur respiration reprit un rythme plus calme. L'un contre l'autre, ils dormaient si paisiblement qu'on aurait dit des anges. Deux anges au passé tourmenté par les conflits fraternels et les guerres dans lesquelles ils ont été impliqués. L'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, le temps avait fait son œuvre cependant des doutes subsistaient. S'aimaient-ils en tant que frère ou en tant qu'amant ? Arlès était aussi une ombre au tableau, même après la résurrection de Saga, il était encore là dans un coin sombre de l'esprit de l'ainé des gémeaux.

Un nouveau jour s'était levé sur le sanctuaire, un ciel radieux comme bien souvent. Saga s'était réveillé en premier, il regardait tendrement son jeune frère encore dans les bras de Morphée. Il lui caressa le visage, ses gestes trahissaient une certaine insécurité. Leur dispute était terminée mais au fond tout n'était pas encore réglé. Seulement ils n'auront pas le temps d'en discuter. Peu de temps après, le Grand Pope convoqua Saga. Celui-ci ne put attendre le réveil de son frère et il ne voulait pas non plus le réveiller. Il ne se doutait pas qu'il ne pourrait pas profiter de ce moment de tendresse fort longtemps. L'ainé revêtit son armure et partit pour la salle du grand Pope.

Arrivé là-bas, Saga se présenta.

- Moi Saga chevalier des gémeaux, me voici.

- Saga, j'ai une mission pour toi. Des événements étranges se déroulent en Argentine. Je voudrais que tu ailles vérifier et rétablir l'ordre s'il le faut. Part sur le champ pour Rosario, là-bas t'attendent deux chevaliers d'argent. Ils t'aideront dans ta mission.

- A vos ordres Grand Pope, moi Saga des Gémeaux, je remplirai cette mission.

Le grand Pope acquiesça de la tête. Saga se retourna et passa la porte de la chambre. Il devait partir sans plus attendre. Il se demandait si son frère était réveillé, si oui que pouvait-il bien penser ? Quelle fut sa réaction en voyant le lit vide à côté de lui et personne dans le temple. Saga ne préférait ne pas y penser. A peine réconcilier, le devoir allait les séparer pour une durée indéterminée.

Pendant ce temps Kanon s'était effectivement réveillé. Il avait cherché en vain la chaleur de ce corps qu'il avait étreint la veille. Le lit était désespérément vide, Saga n'était plus là. Le jeune frère l'appela mais aucune réponse. Le silence était total, l'ainé n'était pas sous la douche sinon il aurait entendu l'eau couler, ni dans la cuisine sinon il aurait pu sentir des odeurs venir de là ni dans le salon où normalement un peu de musique se fait entendre. Kanon se retourna et fit face au mur, l'air boudeur. Il resta un moment ainsi et finit par se résigner à prendre un douche. L'eau chaude descendant le long des courbes de son corps calmait son humeur. Il pensait à son jumeau, où pouvait-il bien être parti, pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas réveillé. Tant de questions que Kanon allait lui poser dès que Saga pointerait le bout de son nez.

C'est pendant cette douche que le principal intéressé revint au temple des gémeaux. Au son de l'eau qui coule, il comprit que son frère était dans la salle de bain. Saga ne pouvant perdre son temps, commença à faire ses bagages. Il prit un sac et y glissa quelques vêtements de rechange.

- Alors comme ça tu t'en vas sans rien dire ? Et dire que c'est moi qu'on traite de méchant.

- Kanon ?!

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, t'étais passé où ?

- … Le grand pope m'a donné une mission. Je dois partir sur le champ pour l'Argentine.

- Oh et c'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas réveillé tout à l'heure, on dirait qu'il est plus important que moi ?

Saga détourna son regard. Il n'a juste pas osé réveiller son frère, c'est tout mais il n'osait pas vraiment le dire. L'honnêteté n'a jamais vraiment été son fort surtout envers lui-même et son frère.

- Tu ne veux rien me dire ? grommela Kanon pas content du tout

- Ecoute Kanon, … je … je ne voulais pas te réveiller… répondit Saga quelque peu honteux.

Kanon fut quelque peu surpris.

- Tu ne voulais pas me réveiller ? C'est quoi cette réponse ?

- C'est la vérité ! Je n'ai pas le temps, il faut que je parte mais sache que c'est vrai.

Kanon se rapprocha de son frère et posa sa main sur l'épaule de celui-ci. Il sentait bon et les gouttes d'eau qui ruisselaient sur son corps musclé, étaient comme des perles qui ne demandaient qu'à être prises par des lèvres avides de les gouter. Saga se rappela de ce qui s'était passé hier, la dispute puis la réconciliation. Cette dernière fut ardente et intense tout comme ses sentiments envers son frère. Que faire, il devait partir mais il aurait tant voulu prendre son frère encore une dernière fois. Juste quelques caresses, cela lui était-il permis ? C'est Kanon qui lui apporta la réponse. La main qui était sur l'épaule, se baladait maintenant dans les cheveux de Saga. Petit à petit elle se rapprocha du visage.

- Kanon…

Saga se laissa faire, la main de son frère le calma. Il se rapprocha du visage de son frère, il tenait à le voir de face comme s'il se regardait dans un miroir.

- Alors, plus enclin à m'expliquer pourquoi ce lit vide et le but de ta mission ?

Saga surpris ne sut que répondre, il recula de quelques pas.

- Ben quoi, tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais te faire un câlin. Je suis pas d'humeur.

Quelque peu déçu, bien qu'un peu gêné l'ainé s'expliqua : Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure que je ne voulais pas te réveiller. … Tu dormais si …paisiblement que j'ai préféré te laisser tranquille.

Kanon le regardait d'un air dubitatif, il ne croyait pas vraiment ce que lui disait son frère.

- Pas très convainquant tout ça, soit et ta mission ?

- Je vais en Argentine, là-bas je rejoindrais deux chevaliers d'argent. Je ne sais pas combien de temps durera cette mission.

- Je peux y aller avec ? demanda Kanon avec un certain enthousiasme.

- De quoi ?! Certainement pas, tu vas rester ici et garder le temple pendant mon absence ! Saga s'était emporté, son frère avait réussi son coup.

D'un sourire narquois, Kanon tourna le dos à son frère et répliqua : Vas ! Et t'étonne pas que certaines choses auront changé à ton retour.

- Que ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Va, j'ai dit ! T'as une mission à accomplir et tu as déjà assez perdu de temps comme ça.

Saga ne comprenait pas vraiment ce changement de comportement soudain. Une fois plutôt câlin, une autre fois froid et distant. Qu'est-ce que Kanon cachait encore. Bien qu'ils soient jumeaux, Saga peinait à comprendre son jumeau par moment.

Le chevalier des gémeaux prit ses affaires et s'en alla. « Au revoir » et « à bientôt » furent les derniers mots qu'il lui dit. Un au revoir bien amer. Kanon ne se retourna même pas. Il resta muré dans son silence

Saga parti, le temple n'était plus qu'une immense bâtisse vide et froide. Qu'allait Kanon faire pendant ce temps ? Déjà acheter un certain aphrodisiaque, quelque part Saga l'avait cherché. Et en Argentine comment allait se dérouler cette mission et combien de temps allait-elle durer. Son frère, comment allait-il s'occuper ? Autant de questions que Saga aurait bien voulu avoir une réponse directe.


End file.
